The invention relates to a method for producing a pendulum arrangement of a pendulum laser device by means of plastic injection molding. Furthermore, the invention relates to such a pendulum laser device. Pendulum laser devices serve to generate optical markings, in particular laser markings, in the context of leveling, aligning, measuring and/or marking tasks.
The general structure of a pendulum laser device is known from DE 10 2007 039 343 A1. Actual embodiments of pendulum laser devices are known from DE 10 2007 039 340 A1 and from DE 10 2009 016 169 A1 and DE 421 08 24 A1.
In the case of pendulum laser devices known from the prior art, the assembling of the pendulum arrangement, in particular the pendulum used that is central to the functionality of the pendulum laser device, is performed in a multiplicity of individual steps, and with the use of a multiplicity of separately produced individual components. The components in this case are typically composed of mechanically machined cast metal, and are fastened in the guides of the structural elements provided for this purposes, in particular of a suspension, by ground pins having ball bearings. In order to ensure sufficient accuracy of alignment of an optical leveling signal emitted by the pendulum laser device, the components used, in particular the ball bearings, their guides and the suspension must be machined with high precision, so that the optical components, such as a laser-carrying pendulum, can be held and balanced with precision.